Push-push oscillators are known. Injection locked oscillators are known. The state of the art for push-push oscillators and injection locked single ended oscillators is believed to be represented by the following publications:    Yoon, S. W., et al. “A compact GaAs MESFET-based push-push oscillator MMIC using . . . ”, 2001 IEEE GaAs Digest, p. 45 onward;    Sinnesbichler, F. X. “Hybrid millimeter-wave push-push oscillators . . . ”, IEEE Transactions on Microwave Theory and Techniques, Vol. 51(2), February 2003, p. 422 onward;    Xiao, H. et al, “A low phase noise Ku-band push push oscillator . . . ”, 2004 IEEE MTT-S Digest, p. 1333 onward;    Ramirez, F. et al, “Nonlinear simulation techniques for the optimized design of push-push oscillators . . . ”, 2003 IEEE MTT-S Digest, p. 2157 onward;    Dussopt, L. et al, “A low phase noise silicon 9 GHz VCO and an 18 GHz push-push oscillator”, 2002 IEEE MTT-S Digest, p. 695 onward;    Sinnesbichler et al, “A 38-GHz push-push oscillator . . . ”, IEEE Microwave and Guided Wave Letters, Vol. 9(4), April 1999, p. 151 onward;    Kurokawa, K., “Injection locking of microwave solid-state oscillators”, Proceedings of the IEEE, 61(10), October 1973, p. 1386 onward;    Jezewski, M. T., “An approach to the analysis of injection-locked oscillators”, IEEE Transactions on Circuits and Systems, CAS-21(3), May 1974, p. 395 onward;    Plessas, F. and Kalivas, G., “Locking techniques for RF oscillators . . . ”, ICECS-2003, p. 986 onward;    Pavio. A. M. and M. A. Smith. “Push-push dielectric resonator oscillator”, 1985 IEEE MTT-S Digest, p. 266 onward;    Pavio, A. M and M. A. Smith, “A 20-40-GHz push-push dielectric resonator oscillator”, IEEE Transactions on Microwave Theory and Techniques, MTT-33(12), December 1985, pp. 1346 onward; and    Winch, R. G., “Wide-band varactor-tuned oscillators”, IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. SC-17(6), December 1982.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specifications, and of the publications cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.